The Little Anime Mermaid Crossover
by cheerful
Summary: A mermaid named Lucia falls in love with Prince Kaito, which her mentors, Princess Celestia and Luna do not approve. When she does the unthinkable, Lucia would do anything to see Kaito, even if it means selling her voice to Crow Witch.
1. Cast

Summary: A mermaid named Lucia falls in love with Prince Kaito, which her mentors, Princess Celestia and Luna do not approve. When she does the unthinkable, Lucia would do anything to see Kaito, even if it means selling her voice to Crow Witch.

* * *

**The Little Anime Mermaid Crossover**

The Cast

Princess Ariel-Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)

Prince Eric-Kaito Dōmoto (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)

Flounder-Garfield and Odie (Garfield and Friends)

Extras-Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat (Pet Pals 2012)

Sebastian-Iago (Aladdin)

King Triton- Princess Celestia and Luna (MLP: Friendship is Magic)( As Lucia's mentors)

Ursula/Vanessa-Crow Witch (Pet Pals 2012)/Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)

Extra: Ambrogio (Pet Pals 2012)

Flotsam and Jetsam-Canbaluc, and CunCun (Pet Pals 2012)

Grimsby-Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Scuttle-King Julian XIII (Madagascar franchise)

Carlotta-Kitty Katswell (Tuff Puppy)

Chef Louie-Denzel Crocker (Fairy OddParents)

* * *

There is the cast. I hope you like this. Read and Review. I don't own any of the characters.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a perfect day at sea and birds were flying over the water and dolphins were swimming happily in the sea. Then a pirate ship emerged from the fog, crashing the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

Sailors: **I'll tell you a tale of the mystical land**

**It'll put your mind in a swirl**

**Look out, lad. A miracle's so surreal**

**In the mysterious Equestria.**

On the top deck, was a 13-year-old boy with orange-brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a white jacket and black turtleneck, blue pants, and blue and white shoes. This was Prince Kaito Dōmoto.

Next to him was a slender tan bloodhound dog wearing a blue collar named Copper (Fox and the Hound).

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face?" Kaito explained happily.

Copper barked in agreement.

Kaito sighed happily, then said. "Perfect day to be at sea, right Herriman?"

He turned towards a figure. The figure was a man-sized rabbit that was wearing a top hat, a monocle, a tuxedo coat, white gloves, a bow tie, a yellow vest, and had a mustache. He was Mr. Herriman

"Uh…yes. Wonderful." He said as lurched and threw up over the side.

Kaito rolled his eyes and walked down the steps to the lower deck to a person named Mickey Mouse.

"A fine wind and a following sea. Princess Celestia and Luna must be in a friendly type mood." Mickey said happily, as he tied a rope up with Kaito helping him.

" Princess Celestia and Luna?" Kaito asked.

"Rulers of Equestria. Thought every great sailor knew about him." A black duck named Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) said to him.

Mr. Herriman comes down as he scoffs.

"Mythical creatures." Mr. Herriman mocked. He looked at Kaito. "Mater Kaito, don't listen to Pete. It's all nonsense."

Daffy Duck obviously heard this and grabbed a fish and waved it in Mr. Herriman's face. ""Listen to me, you young 'desthpicable' whippersnapper! "Fairy tales or not, it's the truth!" He scolded Mr. Herriman. " I'm telling ya, far, far where they live!""

The fish in Daffy Duck's hand began to flop which it slipped out of his hands slapped Mr. Herriman in the face numerous times and jumped back in the ocean, relieved.

Sailors: **Heave ho, heave ho**

**In the mysterious Equestria!**

The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed of relief, then swam into the water and went through a portal and was in Equestria. Other animals and mythical creatures are going too. They're heading towards what looked like a shining golden castle. Inside was a concert. Everyone went to their seats and a fanfare plays. One of the animals stood up.

She was a pony with a pale amber fur, her mane was a light cornflower bluish gray, wore glasses and had a cutie mark of a tan scroll tied with blue ribbon. Her name was Mayor Mare. Mayor Mare cleared her throat.

"Their royal highnesses, Princess Celestia and Luna!" Mayor Mare announced.

Then, two figures appeared.

The first was a white Pegasus/Unicorn pony with a purple/green/blue mane and tail with magenta eyes, wearing crown and a necklace with gems, and her cutie mark is a golden sun. Her name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria.

The second was another dark blue Pegasus/Unicorn pony with blue sparkling mane and tail with light cyan eyes, and her cutie mark is a moon. Her name is Princess Luna, the other ruler of Equestria and Celestia's sister.

The two sisters horns glow as they went to what looked like a chandelier, shoot it to make it glow and several sparks come down to the audience harmlessly and they begin cheering.

"And the distinguish court composer, Iago!" Mayor Mare announced.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as a parrot with red feathers, an orange beak, red and blue feathers, and black beady eyes named Iago came in.

"I'm really looking forward to this, Iago." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, Princess Celestia," Iago chuckled, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your students; they will be spectacular!"

"Yes. And especially little Lucia." Luna said.

"Yes, She has the most beautiful voice." Iago smiled.

He flew to the conductor's stand with an annoyed look on his face.

"If only she came to rehearsals once in a while!" Iago grumbled annoyed.

Iago tapped the conductor's stick and the orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells appeared and revealed inside them were Luna and Celestia's students, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caren, Coco, and Sara (Mermaid Melody).

Girls: **We are the Students of Canterlot**

**Great leaders who loves us and treated us well**

**Hanon**

Hanon: **La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

Girls: **Rina**

Rina: **La-La-La**

Girls: **Noel**

Noel: **La-La-La**

Girls: **Caren**

Caren: **La-la-la**

Girls: **Coco**

Coco: **La-La-La**

Girls: **Sara**

Sara: **La, la, la, la**

Girls: **And then there is the brightest in her musical debut**

**Our seventh princess, we're presenting her to you**

**To sing a song that Iago wrote, her voice is filled with glee**

**She's our friend, Lucia…**

Everyone gasped when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Iago was especially shocked. He then looked at a very angry Luna, who started to boil in anger with her horn glowing bright while Celestia watched with a concern look.

"LUCIA!" Luna yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underwater cave, a 13-year-old mermaid princess with bright blonde hair and pink necklace shaped like a winged seashell around her neck swam near a rock. She had blue eyes, a pink merfin and an orange duffel bag. This was Lucia Nanami, Celestia and Luna's youngest student.

"Lucia! Wait for us!" A male voice called out.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Lucia shouted as she looked behind herself.

Eight animals on land ran up to her.

The first was a cat with orange fur and black stripes. His name was Garfield.

The second was a dog with yellow fur and brown ears. His name was Odie.

The third was another dog with blue fur and was wearing a red collar. His name was Moby.

The fourth was a female cat with red fur. Her name was Holly.

The fifth was a small chick that couldn't speak and used signboards to communicate. His name was Nameless.

The sixth figure was a duck that had white feathers and wore a pink bow. Her name was Diva.

The seventh figure was a frog that was green. His name was Pio.

The eighth figure was a rabbit with gray fur. His name was Tophat.

"Lucia, you know we can't run that fast." Holly told her.

"There it is." Lucia said, pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here!" Tophat said nervously as he tried to leave, Diva grabbed one of his ears and they all followed Lucia as they head for the sunken ship.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Lucia joked as they headed for it.

"It's just, it, err...it looks-damp in there." Tophat said. "And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Tophat faked coughed, but Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, and Pio weren't buying it.

"We're going inside." Lucia said. "You can just stay here and, um, watch for Diamond Dogs."

They went inside one of the sunken ship's portholes.

"Okay. Yeah. You go, I'll stay and-"

Tophat stopped in fear and he exclaimed in fear. "What? Diamond Dogs? Guys!"

Tophat immediately swam inside, but ended up getting stuck.

"Guys," Tophat said, struggling to get himself through. "I can't-I mean- Guys help!"

Lucia giggled. "Oh, Tophat." she said.

Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, and Pio pull hard to help Tophat out.

"Lucia. Do you really think there might be Diamond Dogs around here?" Tophat whispered.

"Tophat, don't be such a scaredy cat." Lucia joked.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." Tophat said angrily.

Unknown to the group, three dogs passed by outside.

With a pop, Tophat finally got thought the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Garfield said, nervously. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner-"

He stopped when he saw a pirate skeleton in front of him, which made him scream. He moved backwards into a pillar, causing a cove in.

"GUYS!" He shouted and heliotherapy bumped into Lucia, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio and Tophat, knocking them over and they tumbled to the floor. Garfield was shaking in fear until Odie licked his face and Lucia comforted him.

"Are you okay?" Lucia asked, comforting Garfield to calm him down.

"Yeah, sure. No prob-I'm okay." Garfield nodded.

"Shh." Lucia said as if she sensed something and swam upward into another room.

Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat followed after her and they looked around until Lucia saw something. It was a fork, but Lucia didn't know it.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Lucia exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in awe.

"Wow!" Holly exclaimed as she and Moby ran up to Lucia.

"Cool! But what is it?" Pio asked with a shrug.

"I don't know, but I bet King Julian will." Lucia smiled putting the fork into her orange duffel bag.

She and the others went around the room to find more items while Garfield had the feeling that they were being watched.

"What's that? Do you hear something?" Garfield asked.

Lucia picks up a smoking pipe that Nameless found and looked at it in confusion.

"I wonder what this one is?" Lucia thought.

"Guys!" Garfield asked, scared.

Unknown to them and from behind Garfield, the three dogs from before, Fido, Rover, and Spot, came quietly up behind them.

"Garfield, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Lucia said.

Garfield then turned around slowly to see Fido, Rover, and Spot about to take a huge chomp out of him. Garfield noticed this and freaked.

"GUYS! DIAMOND DOGS!" Garfield shouted as he ran over to Lucia and the others, getting their attention.

Lucia then saw the three Diamond Dogs and the gang went up the next level, with Fido, Rover, and Spot following.

On the next level, the group was heading for the exits when Fido, Rover, and Spot came up in front of them, making Garfield and Odie yell. They keep swimming and running. Garfield got stuck in the porthole, but Moby, Holly, Odie, and Lucia pushed Garfield through making him through and out of the sunken ship.

Fido, Rover, and Spot burst through the porthole, making a big hole. They chased Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat around and around as they ran around the cave. Then Odie bonked his head against a part of the rocks. He got a dazed look on his face and starts falling.

Lucia immediately noticed this and went back for them, grabbed him and saw Fido, Rover, and Spot running at them. The two then moved out of the way in time for Fido, Rover, and Spot to get half of their bodies stuck through a hole in the anchor. Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, and Pio leave as Tophat went back over to Fido, Rover, and Spot.

"You big bullies!" Tophat snapped angrily and then blew a big raspberry at the dogs, which chomped at him after he backed up and he ran off after Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, and Pio.

"Tophat, you really are a scaredy cat." Lucia giggled.

"I am not." Tophat shouted unhappily.

"Yes you are." Diva said.

"Am not!" Tophat said.

* * *

Later, on a little island, a ring-tailed lemur named King Julian was humming a little tune as he looked though a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them.

"King Julian!" A familiar voice called.

The lemur got startled and King Julian looked through the binoculars seeing Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat were a few miles away. But King Julian was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa. Mermaid off the port bow!" King Julian exclaimed. " Lucia, how you doing, kid?"

King Julian then lowered his binoculars to see that Lucia and the others were in front of him.

"Whoa, what a swim." King Julian said.

" King Julian, look what we found." Lucia said with a smile, taking her duffel bag and putting it on the ground.

"Yeah." Holly said. "We were in a sunken ship."

Nameless held up a signboard that showed a picture of a sunken ship.

"It was really cool and creepy." Garfield replied.

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." King Julian said. He picked up the duffel bag and picked up the fork.

"Look at this." King Julian smirked. "This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Lucia asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper." King Julian explained. "Humans used these little babies to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around. "See? Just give it a little twirl here and yank there and voila!"

After yanking on his hair with the fork, King Julian had spiky hair similar.

"After that, you've got yourself a awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over." King Julian finished and handed the fork back to Lucia.

"A dinglehopper." Lucia repeated.

Pio then took the pipe out of Lucia's duffel bag and asked, "What about that one?"

The lemur then took the pipe and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh my! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's ailed, a banded, bubblus snarfblatt."

"Wow!" Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat said to each other.

"Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stared at each other all day." King Julian explained.

On "stare at each other all day," King Julian came to Lucia's face and stared at her in the eye.

"Sounds pretty boring." Diva yawned.

"It was boring." King Julian stepped back from Lucia explaining. "So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me."

King Julian then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe only to blow hard he nearly choked.

When Lucia heard the word "music", she gasped. "Music?" she exclaimed.

"It's disgusting!" King Julian exclaimed about the pipe.

"Oh, the concert!" Lucia exclaimed. "Oh my gosh. Princess Luna's gonna kill me!"

She then started putting the stuff back in her duffel bag as Garfield gasped. "The concert was today?"

Diva punched Tophat's face and said, "Tophat! How could you forget?"

"I thought it was All You Can Eat Pizza Night." Tophat shrugged.

"We're so doomed." Pio groaned.

King Julian looked over the pipe saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter for later days."

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Lucia said as she snatched the pipe.

With that, she, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat head for the portal. When they were a mile away from King Julian, Lucia turned back towards King Julian and called. "Thank you, King Julian!"

"Anytime, kid, anytime." King Julian called out.

* * *

Unknowing to Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat, two stoats, Canbaluc and CunCun, watched them.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, a female crow was watching Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat from a crystal ball as she sat on a throne. She wore a purple bandanna, a purple cape with a skeleton, and wore a seashell necklace. Her name was Crow Witch. With her was a male vulture named Ambrogio, who was her butler.

"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss the two princess's celebration, do we?" Crow Witch then scoffs. "Celebration indeed. Yeah right. In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace."

As she said that part, Crow Witch took a spider from a plate that Ambrogio was holding and ate the spider.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving while they and their flimsy creature folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate about! CANBALUC! CUNCUN!"

Meanwhile, back at the stoats, CunCun hits himself on the head and rubbed it.

"I want you to keep an eye on this pretty little student of theirs." Crow Witch ordered.

Canbaluc and CunCun nodded and they ran quickly after Lucia.

Back in the dark lair, Crow Witch smiled evil as she finished, "She may be the key to Princess Celestia and Luna's undoing."

She chuckled evilly, plotting her revenge.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Lucia's Dream

**Chapter 2: Lucia's Dream**

Good news and bad news.

The good news is that Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat got back to the castle.

The bad news is that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Iago were scolding Lucia in the throne room.

Meanwhile, outside the throne room, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat paced back and forth.

"I just don't know what we're gonna do with you, young lady." Celestia said to Lucia.

"Princess Celestia, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Lucia apologized.

"As a result of your reckless behavior." Luna began to scold.

"Careless and reckless behavior." Iago added.

"The entire celebration was uh," Celestia said.

"Well, it's was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Iago snapped at Lucia. "This concert was the pinnacle of my distinguished career, Now because of you, I'm now the laughing stock of the entire Equestria!"

Outside of the door, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat had heard enough and barged in and ran up to Celestia, Luna, Iago and Lucia.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Garfield snapped in Lucia's defense.

"Yeah. The Diamond Dogs chased us." Pio explained. "Then we fought them. Actually, we ran away from them. Then we were safe."

"But then this lemur came and it was "This was this" and " that was that" and…" Tophat explained

"Lemur?" Celestia asked, interrupting Tophat.

"Uh-oh." Tophat said, realizing he, Garfield and Pio blurted out too much as they hid behind the others who glared at them.

"Lucia, you went up to the portal again, didn't you? Didn't you?" Luna demanded.

"Nothing…happened." Lucia responded nervously.

"Oh, Lucia, how many times must we go through this?" Luna scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. By…by one of these humans"

"Princess Luna, they're not barbarians!" Lucia argued with a snap.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see one of our youngest students snared by a hook?" Luna asked.

"I'm 13 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Lucia snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Luna said, angrily. "As long you live under Equestria, you'll obey our rules!"

"But if you'll just listen!" Lucia started.

"Not another word!" Luna shouted angrily. " And I never want to hear of you going up to the human portal again! **IS THAT CLEAR?**"

Lucia then turns towards Celestia and Luna with an angry look as she was about to snap at them in agreement. But before Lucia could even open her mouth, it starts to tremble and she swam through the water tunnel, angrily. Before they left to follow Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat angrily glared at Celestia and Luna and ran off after their friend.

Luna felt guilty as she sat down in her throne while Celestia and Iago sat next to her.

"Hmph. Teenagers." Iago said rolling his eyes. "They think they know everything, You give them an inch and they'll ran all over you."

"Do you, uh, think I was too hard on her?" Luna asked.

"Defiantly not." Iago said and then explained. "Why if Lucia was my student I'd show her who was boss. And none of this "flitting to the portal to the human world" and other much nonsense. No Sir, I'd keep her under tight control."

That's when Luna got a brilliant idea. "You're absolutely right, Iago." Luna agreed

"Of course." Iago said proudly.

"Lucia needs constant supervision." Luna said.

"Constant." Iago agreed.

"Someone to watch over her to keep her out of trouble." Celestia said.

"All this time." Iago agreed.

"And you, are the perfect one to do it." Luna exclaimed.

* * *

Later, Iago was walking down the hallway as he grumbled to himself. "How did I got myself into these situations. I should be writing symphonies, not tagging after some headstrong teenager!" He complained.

Then Iago looked to his left and saw Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat outside the courtyard. All 9 of them ran off. Iago noticed this and ran after them.

"What is that girl up to?" Iago asked himself, running after Lucia and the gang.

Later, Iago had followed the group to an underwater cave. Iago was a yard from them and he hid behind a rock.

Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Iago knelt down so he won't be discovered.

Lucia and Moby moved a rock that covered the entrance and they went inside.

Iago ran inside, but when the rock closed, Iago's tail got stuck. He then tried to get himself free. And then with a pop, Iago finally got free and he got sent flying into a bill. He bounced of it and land on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Wow." Iago said, when he saw the place, seeing that it was full of human stuff. Then he saw Lucia examining the fork as the others looked at her in concern.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Moby asked.

Lucia sighs sadly. "If only I could make them understand," she said, referring to Luna and Celestia.

"Huh?" Iago asked in confusion.

Nameless held up a signboard and it had a question mark.

"I just don't see things the way they do." Lucia continued. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

Iago then ran behind a barrel and watched Lucia who began to sing.

Lucia: **Look at this stuff**

**Isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete**

She puts the fork on a candelabra that already had a knife and a spoon on it.

**Wouldn't you think that I'm the girl?**

**The girl who has everything**

Nameless ran to a globe and ran around it.

**Look at this trove**

**Treasures untold**

Nameless stops running as he jumps off the globe and on Moby's back and they watch as the globe starts spinning fast.

**How many wonders can one cavern hold**

Diva ran to a chest, which held gold, and jewel and opens it.

**Looking around here, you'd think**

**Sure, she's got everything**

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**

**I got whozets and whatzits galore**

**You want thingamabobs?**

**I got 20**

Lucia got out a case of corkscrews and showed it to the others. She then puts it down sadly and sighs.

**But who cares**

**No big deal**

**I want more**

Iago continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going.

Dani: **I wanna be where the people are**

She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style.

**I wanna see**

**Wanna see them dancing**

**She spun it around a bit.**

**Walking around in those-**

"What do you call them?" Lucia asked.

Odie held up his paws and pointed at it.

"Oh, feet." Lucia giggled. She then played with Odie's paws making him giggle.

"Hmm." Iago said, rolling his eyes.

**Flipping your fins,**

**You don't get too far**

**Legs are acquired for jumping, dancing**

**Strolling along down a-**

"What's that word again?" Lucia wondered.

Lucia: **Street**

**Up where they walk**

**Up where they run**

**Up where they stay**

**All day in the sun**

**Wandering free**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

Iago continued to walk around until he bumped into something and he saw A MONSTER! But it was actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream. He then tumbled backwards on the lantern.

**What would I pay**

**If I could live out of Equestria**

**What would I pay**

**To spend a day warm on the sand**

Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat then lay on the ground, smiling. Lucia then sat up sadly.

**Betcha on land**

**They'd understand**

**That they don't reprimand their daughters**

**Bright young women**

**Sick of swimming**

**Ready to stand**

Then they ran over to a bookcase and Lucia picked up a book and looked through it.

**And ready to know what the people know**

**Ask them my questions and get some answers**

Meanwhile, Iago rolled dizzily in the lantern. Then Lucia and the others were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.

**What's a fire and why does it**

**(What's the word?) Burn?**

**When's it my turn**

**Wouldn't I love**

Lucia looked up towards a portal in the side of the basement as the others smiled.

**Love to explore that shore up above**

**Out of the Equestria**

She then looked sadly with Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat watching sadly.

**Wish I could be Part of that world**

The song ended when Iago fell out of the lantern and then caused a crash, which made Garfield, Odie, Pio, and Tophat, besides Lucia, Moby, Holly, Nameless, and Diva hide. They saw Iago covered with random objects as he had a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth while his chin lying across a post. Iago seemed to be glaring at Lucia intently.

"Iago?" Lucia asked in surprise.

Iago spat out the pipe of this mouth as he stood up, getting the stuff off as he asked, "Lucia, what are you-How could you-**WHAT IS ALL THIS?**"

"It's-uh-it's just my collection." Lucia replied nervously as Moby, Holly, Nameless, and Diva watch as Garfield, Odie, Pio, and Tophat got out of their hiding places.

"Oh, I see, your collection." Iago said as the composer/parrot got more angry as he shouted, "**IF CELESTIA AND LUNA KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, THEY WOULD-**"

"You're not gonna tell them, are you?" Holly asked wit a worried look on her face.

"Oh, please, Iago. They would never understand." Lucia asked.

"Lucia, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with my, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Iago said, taking Lucia's hand and the group began to walk off when Lucia heard a noise.

"What do you suppose?" Lucia asked in confusion, running off to find the source of the noise.

"Lucia! Lucia!" Iago called. He and Lucia's friends then ran up after Lucia.

* * *

Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and Iago later found Lucia in the human world watching a ship that was near them which fireworks shot up from. Lucia then giggled.

"Lucia, what are you-" Iago began to scold until he looked towards the ship and gasped. "**OH MY EQUESTRIA!**"

Lucia then swam towards the ship where the party was.

"Lucia? **LUCIA! PLEASE! COME BACK!**" Iago shouted in despair. He then turns towards the group.

"Come on! We must go after her!"

The others nodded and all of them ran after Lucia, who did not know that one great thing she would find on the ship that night.


	4. A Mermaid in Love

**Chapter 3: A Mermaid in Love**

Lucia swam over to the ship and climbed up the side. She then looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to her right, she saw Copper wandering around for someone or something. He then stopped and sniffs something and sniffed the ground as he came towards Lucia. The mermaid yelped. She hid and waited until the dog was gone. But when she looked again to see, only to find Copper right in front of her face. Copper smiled and licked Lucia's cheek then rubbing against it.

"Copper! Here, boy!" A teenage male voice called.

The voice caught Copper's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Lucia touched her cheek as she looked on, wondering where Copper was going.

Copper ran over to Kaito, and started licking him like crazy as Kaito laughed happily.

"Okay, okay. I get it, Copper!" Kaito said, smiling.

When Lucia saw Kaito, her heart skipped a beat and she started to blush. She had never seen someone as handsome as him. She smiled as if she's in a sweet dream.

"Hey there, Lucia! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice called. Lucia turned around to see King Julian, on a rowboat, there.

"King Julian, be quiet! They'll hear you." The mermaid scolded.

"Oh, I get it. We're being intrepidatious." King Julian said with a grin. "We're being intrepidatious." He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped up, waving his arms madly. "WE'RE OUT TO DISC-!"

The annoyed Lucia quickly covered his mouth and pulled him back down. "I said be quiet!"

She then pointed to Kaito, who played a flute as Copper sat next to him. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh… he's very handsome, isn't he?" Lucia said in awe.

King Julian looked puzzled as he thought Lucia was referring to Copper. "I don't know. He looks kinda furry and slobbery to me."

"Not that one, the one playing the snarfblatt." Lucia said, turning his head towards Kaito.

Then, Mr. Herriman came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet please!" He called.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Kaito a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Everyone, except for Kaito, Lucia, Copper, and King Julian cheered and whistled.

"Oh, Herriman, you shouldn't have." Kaito said.

"Well, I did." Mr. Herriman walked over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy birthday, Prince Kaito!"

A sailor grabbed a hold of the sheet and pulled it off to reveal the object to be a ridiculous-looking statue of Kaito. The real Kaito looked nervous while Copper growled at the statue.

"Gee, Herriman. You really shouldn't have." Kaito said with a loss of words.

"Well, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Mr. Herriman began before Kaito cut his sentence short.

"Oh, Herriman. Please don't start. You aren't still upset because I didn't marry Princess Paulina?" Kaito asked with a sigh as he went over to the side where Lucia and King Julian were hiding.

"Master Kaito, don't take this the wrong way, but everyone in the entire kingdom is concerned that you wouldn't settled down with the right girl."

Kaito then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. "Well, that right girl's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." He replied as Lucia smiled upon hearing this.

"Well, maybe you're not really looking hard enough." Mr. Herriman completed.

"When the time's right, Herriman, I'll know. It'll hit me good. Like lightning."

Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention. Lightning flashed again, and a strong wind started blowing.

"Hurricane a'comin'!" Mario shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Iago, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio and, Tophat were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled in the waves.

* * *

Back on the ship, Lucia and King Julian hung onto the side of the ship for their lives.

"Whoa! The winds really starting to pick up!" King Julian shouted, but then he literally got blown away. "WHOA! LUUCCIIAA!" King Julian shouted as he blew away in the wind.

* * *

Back on the ship, the pilot of the ship got blown off of the steering wheel and Kaito ran up there and grabbed it.

Lucia then got blown off of the side of the ship, but luckily, she landed in the water. She then swam up to the surface. A flash of lightning then hits the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Lucia gasped.

On the ship, Kaito saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship. Luckily, a lifeboat fell out and everyone climbed into it.

In the water, Mr. Herriman was madly waving his arms as he tried to swim.

"Hang on, Herriman!" Kaito shouted as he helped Mr. Herriman back into the boat.

They were about to row off when Kaito heard a panicked bark. He looked up at the flaming ship, and saw Copper was on the deck surrounded by fire.

"Copper!" Kaito shouted. He then dove into the water.

The teenager swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. He then heard a crack from behind him, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. He successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Kaito let out a breath of relief, and ran up to where Copper was trapped, and opened his arms wide. "Jump, Copper!" He exclaimed. "Come on boy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Copper jumped into Kaito's arms, and he ran off with Copper in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Copper into the water. Copper then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soaked wet.

As Kaito struggled to get himself free, Mr. Herriman looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. "Master Kaito!" Mr. Herriman shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Kaito looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror. Lucia wasn't any less shocked and she swam around looking fractionally for Kaito. The 13 year old mermaid then looked left and saw an unconscious Kaito (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. His raft then tipped over causing him to roll into the sea and sink. Lucia then dove in and grabbed him and held onto him as she brought him to safety.

* * *

The next morning, Lucia was lying next to "Kaito's unconscious body". King Julian came up to them.

Lucia looked up at him. "King Julian, is he…dead?"

King Julian opened Kaito's eyelid a bit and closed it. "It's hard to tell," he said. He went to his foot and listened to it, because King Julian was an idiot. "I can hear no heartbeat," he said.

Then Kaito started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Lucia said in relief. "He's so cute." She strokes' Kaito's hair as she began to sing.

Lucia: **What would I give**

**To live where you are?**

**What would I pay**

**To stay here beside you?**

At that moment, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio Tophat, and Iago washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Lucia.

**What would I do to see you**

**Smiling at me?**

When Iago saw Lucia next to Kaito, he stared for a minute and his jaw dropped open as far it could, but King Julian closed it for him.

**Where would we walk?**

**Where would we run?**

**If we can stay all day in the sun?**

**Just you and me**

Kaito began to open his eyes and woke up and saw Lucia, looking over him. Although Kaito was just waking up and the sun was bright, he couldn't see Lucia clearly, but just a blur until it cleared. He smiled, because he knew a girl was singing to him.

**And I could be**

**Part of your world**

And then Copper ran up to Lucia's way, making her hide with the others. Copper came up to Kaito who struggled to get up and licked his cheek and looked back towards Lucia who dove into the water.

"Master Kaito!" A familiar voice called.

Then Mr. Herriman ran up to Kaito and helped him to his feet.

"Master Kaito, are you okay?" Mr. Herriman asked in concern.

"A girl rescued me." Kaito told Mr. Herriman.

"What?" Hr. Herriman was bewildered.

"She was singing, and she had the most beautiful voice." Kaito said.

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater." Mr. Herriman assured.

"Let's go." Mr. Herriman said, and he turned towards Copper who was looking towards the sea. "That means you too."

With that, Kaito, Mr. Herriman, and Copper walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile Lucia and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay, we're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Iago explained. "The sea king will never know. If you don't tell him, I won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece."

Lucia continued to watch Kaito as she concluded her song.

Lucia: **I don't know when**

**I don't know how**

**But I know something's starting right now**

**Watch and you'll see**

**Someday I'll be**

**Part of your world**

* * *

Meanwhile Canbaluc and CunCun watched the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crow Witch and Ambrogio were watching the entire thing in the lair from Canbaluc and CunCun's point of view as well. Crow Witch then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" Crow Witch exclaimed in disbelief/happiness. "The child is in love with a human, madam, and not just any human." Ambrogio said. "Yes, Ambrogio. A PRINCE! Her teachers will love that," she said with a smirk.

"Princess Celestia and Luna's headstrong lovesick student would make a charming addition to my little garden." she finished.

Crow Witch then eyed a bunch of small animals that cowered in fear as she cackled.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Please read and review


	5. In Equestria

Here is the next chapter where we have a musical number and when Celestia and Luna discover about Kaito thanks to Iago.

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Equestria**

At Equestria, the next day, the mermaids are outside the dressing room. Lucia was inside the room, dressing or singing.

"Lucia, time to come out. You have been in there all morning." Sara called.

Soon Lucia came out, singing to herself, seemingly happily obviously to everything around her.

"What's with her?" Noel asked in confusion.

Lucia then bumped into Celestia and Luna.

"Oh! Morning, Princess Luna, Morning Princess Celestia." Lucia greeted as she puts a flower behind Luna's mane. She then leaves through the water tunnel, continuing to sing to herself.

"Oh, she's, like totally got it bad." Caren said.

"What? What have she got?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, Princess Luna?" Hanon asked and then said romantically, "Lucia's in love."

"Yeah." The other mermaids said with a dreamily look.

"Our student?" Luna asked in shock as she took the flower the Lucia put behind her mane. "In love?" Then she smiled, thinking of Lucia falling in love with someone.

* * *

Later at a garden, Iago is pacing back and forth a big nervous wreck. Lucia is in a pond happily playing with the flowers right by her.

"Okay, so far, so good." Iago said. "I don't think Princess Celestia or Luna knows. But I don't think we can't keep something like this a secret for long."

While Iago paces, Lucia begins to pick petals off a flower while thinking of Kaito on her mind.

"He loves me." Lucia said as she picked a flower, then says disappointingly as she picks another, "Hmm, he loves me not." then she picked off the last petal and exclaims, "He loves me!" Then she starts to giggle in an excited way. "I knew it!"

"Lucia, stop talking crazy." Iago snapped as he flew at Lucia.

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! King Julian know where he lives."

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in Equestria where it belongs." Iago complained.

"I'll swim up to his castle," Lucia said. "Then Nameless can play around to get his attention and then we'll go…" Lucia continued, but got cut off by Iago.

"Down here is your home!" Iago snapped as he pointed down.

"Lucia, listen to me." Iago said. "The human world is a mess. Life in Equestria is better than anything they got up there." then he started to sing

Iago: **The grass is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**Your dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

Daisy turned her head away, angrily.

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here o the ocean floor**

A lot of birds flew around Lucia, who enjoys it and flies a little upward as she twirls a lot.

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more are you looking for?**

**In Equestria**

**In Equestria**

**Darling, it's better**

**Down where it's prettier**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the land they work all day**

**Up in the sun they slave away**

**While we devoting**

**Full time to running**

**In Equestria**

Iago flies up to Zazu who's playing the drums. Then he plays the drums.

Iago and Zazu: **In here all the animals are happy**

Iago: **As off through the skies they jump**

Iago and Zazu: **The animals on the land ain't happy**

Iago: **They're sad cause they're in the cage**

As Iago sings that, a sad looking mouse was trapped inside a cage.

**The animal in the cage is lucky**

**They're in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss gets tired**

On "tired" Iago uses his wing to open the cage.

Mouse: **Guess who's gonna leave the place**

Iago: **No way! In Equestria**

Lucia was fidgeting with the same flowers.

**In Equestria**

Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a butterfly.

**Nobody beats us, even in contests, not even run**

Then a bunch of butterflies pop up and flew around Lucia.

**In fricassee**

Iago saw a hook, picks it up and puts it in a turtle's shell and the turtle didn't like it.

**We what the land folks love to cook**

**In Equestria we're off the hook**

**we've got the troubles**

**Life is Magical, In Equestria**

The turtle spat the hook at Iago. Luckily, Iago dodged it.

**In Equestria**

**In Equestria**

**In Equestria**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here naturally**

Squirrels: **Naturally-ee**

Iago: **Even the unicorns and the Pegasus**

**They get the urge and start to play**

Then the Pegasus played a clarinet like thing while a unicorn used rocks as symbols.

**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**

**In Equestria**

**Mrs. Cake played the flute**

**Mr. Cake played the harp**

**Alula played the bass**

**And she's sounding sharp**

**Berry Punch play the brass**

**Zecora played the tub**

**Big McIntosh is the duke of soul**

Big McIntosh: **Yeah**

Iago: **Pound and Pumpkin Cake can play**

**Joe on the strings**

**Spitfire rocking out**

**Cheerilee she sing**

**Granny Smith and Daring Do**

**They know where it's at**

**And look at Angel GO!**

Garfield began to run to Lucia, with no one seeing him. Odie ran to where Garfield was going. Garfield whispered into Lucia's ear while Odie listens from Lucia's other ear. Lucia smiled and they all ran off.

Iago: **YEEEAAAAAAHH!**

In Equestria

Ponies: **In Equestria**

Iago was riding on an Earth Pony and jump off them.

Iago: **When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me (us)**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

As he sang, he picked up some sand and tosses it.

**We got a hot pony band**

**Each little filly here**

**Know how to jam here**

**In Equestria**

**Each Pegasus here**

**Cutting a rug here**

**In Equestria**

**Each unicorn here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's better**

**Here at Ponyville**

**Ya, we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**In Equestria**

When Iago finish the song, everyone noticed that Lucia had left.

"Lucia?" Iago asked.

Everyone, but Iago leave the scene now.

"Somebody's got to nail that girl's tail to the floor." Iago whined.

"Iago!" A voice called out. Iago turned to see Mayor Mare coming to him.

"Iago, I've been looking everywhere for you." Mayor Mare said. "I got an important message from Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia!" Iago asked in fear. Mayor Mare nodded.

"She and Luna wish to see you right away." Mayor Mare said. "Something about Lucia." Then she ran off, leaving Iago in a big panic state.

"They know." Iago exclaimed.

* * *

At the throne room, Luna looks at the flower Lucia has given her and Celestia, while waiting for Iago.

"Let's see now," Luna chuckles smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Luna then looks up and sees Iago at the entrance. She clears her throat as she hid the flower behind her and said, "Come in, Iago."

"I must not overreact." Iago said to himself. "I must remain calm."

Iago ran off over to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When he got there, Iago said in a really high pitched voice, "Yes?"

He notices, clears his throat and he said in a normal voice, "Yes, Princess Celestia."

"Now, Iago, Me and Luna are concerned about Lucia." Celestia said, then asked. "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately."

"Um…peculiar." Iago asked nervously.

"You know, daydreaming a lot, singing to herself…" Celestia explained. "You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh, well, I-" Iago stammered. His eyes become scared looking.

"Iago," Luna said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Iago asked nervously. Luna signaled him to come closer and he did.

"I know you have been keeping something from Luna and I" Celestia said.

Iago gulped, then asked nervously, "Keeping something?" He then began to sweat.

"About Lucia." Luna responded. Iago looked down at his feet seeing that they were shaking. The parrot-composer held them as he still looks back at the princesses

"Lucia…?" Iago said.

"In love?" Celestia asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Iago couldn't hold it any longer.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER, PRINCESS!" Iago cried as he got on his feet and looked like he was begging.

"SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN," Iago cried. "I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-" But Iago was cut off on his sentence by Luna.

"Humans?" Luna asked, then yelled angrily. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Humans?" Iago lied, smiling nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"

Then Luna grabs Iago by the tail and ran off with Celestia following.


	6. Destruction in Lucia's grotto

**Chapter 5: Destruction of Lucia's grotto**

Later Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat led Lucia back into her grotto.

"Guys, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Lucia whined.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Moby told her.

"Close your eyes." Holly said.

The sixteen-year-old mermaid student nodded and closed her eyes.

The group then led Lucia further into the grotto. "Ta-da!" Tophat exclaimed, when they were all the way into the grotto. Lucia opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…

"Kaito's statue." Lucia exclaimed in surprise. "Guys, you're the best!" she said as she hugged her friends.

"Nameless, Diva and I found it where we were looking for gems." Pio said.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it and here it is, Lucia." Diva said as she pointed to the statue.

Lucia went over to the statue. "It looks like him. It even has his eyes." She exclaimed, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Oh, Kaito, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome."

She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Luna and Celestia in the entrance with an intent look on their face.

"Princess Luna! Princess Celestia!" Lucia gasped in shock.

Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Iago was right behind Luna now looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable princess." Luna said, walking to Lucia and she stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

Lucia bit her lip and began to explain, "But Princess Luna, I-" Celestia cut her sentence short.

"Now, is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Celestia demanded.

"Princess, I had to!" Lucia argued.

"Contact between the human world and our world is forbidden. Lucia, you know that, everybody knows that!" Luna scolded.

"He would've died." Lucia explained.

"One less human to worry about." Luna said coldly, turning around.

"You don't even know him!" Lucia snapped angrily.

"Know him? I don't have to know him!" Luna snapped. "They're all the same; powerless, savage, dangerous, they keep animals in cages in capable of having anything-"

That did it for Lucia because she couldn't hold it anymore. "PRINCESS LUNA, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted. The young mermaid gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Luna.

"Uh-oh." Tophat and Pio said in worry.

"This can not be good." Garfield said while Odie and Nameless nodded in agreement.

"No." Luna said in disbelief and in shock. She then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" She yelled.

"I don't care anymore." Lucia pouted.

"So help me, Lucia, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Luna said menacingly as her horn started to glow.

Then Luna fired lasers from her horn everywhere, destroying Lucia's valuables.

"Princess! No, stop, Luna! Please!" Lucia cried.

Lucia turned and realized that Luna and Celestia were going to destroy the statue of Kaito once and for all. She then shouted, "Luna, Celestia, NO!"

But it was too late. Both sisters shot a laser and destroyed the statue.

Lucia looked down at the remains of the statue in shock. Her shock then turned to sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay face down on a rock. Luna and Celestia's anger turned into guilt. They walk off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and Iago came out of their hiding spots and came over to Lucia.

Iago then spoke to Lucia, "Lucia, I-"

"Just go away." Lucia said, still crying.

Iago sighed sadly and walked off with the others following.

As Lucia continued crying, Canbaluc and CunCun came in through the hole in the top of the grotto and stayed a yard behind her.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child." CunCun said.

"She has a very serious problem." Canbaluc said. "If only there was something we can do. There is something."

Daisy stopped crying, lifted her head up, dried her tears and looked at the two stoats.

"Who-who are you?" Lucia asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared." Canbaluc said. "We represent someone who can help you." As CunCun said this, he walked around Lucia.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Canbaluc added. "Just imagine, you and your prince-"

"Together forever." The stoats finished in unison.

Lucia didn't follow. "I-I don't understand." she responded.

"Crow Witch… has great powers." Canbaluc said.

The sixteen-year-old mermaid thought about this. "The Crow Witch?" she wondered. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly-" She then yelled, "No! I won't go with you! Just get out of here! Leave me in peace!" And with that, she buried her face in her hands again and turned away.

"Suit yourself." CunCun said.

"It was only a suggestion." Canbaluc added.

As the stoats went towards the entrance of the grotto, Canbaluc pushed a piece of the statue of Kaito to Lucia. Lucia looked at the piece, picked it up and looked at it sadly.

She then looked back at the stoats that almost left the grotto.

"Wait." she called.

"Yes?" The stoats asked, turning towards Lucia.

* * *

A minute later, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and Iago were outside, feeling sorry for Lucia.

Holly sniffed, wiped a tear and spoke, "Poor Lucia."

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Iago explained.

Nameless spotted something and got everyone's attention. The group turned to see Lucia, swimming off with the stoats after she opened the boulder.

"Lucia, where are you going?" Iago asked as he and the others ran up to Lucia and the villains.

"I'm going to see Crow Witch." Lucia said coldly.

Iago and the others stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that name. Iago grabbed Lucia by the tail and said, "Lucia, no! She's a demon! A monster!"

"Why don't you go tell Princess Luna and Princess Celestia! You're good at that!" Lucia yelled and shook Iago off her mane. Then she swam angrily with the stoats.

"But I-" Iago stammered and turned towards Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat with a determined look on. "Come on!" he said.

They ran after Lucia and the stoats in hot pursuit fearful that Lucia would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.


	7. Crow Witch's Deal

Here is the next chapter where Lucia meets Crow Witch and makes a deal to her.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crow Witch's Deal**

Later, Lucia followed the stoats walking on the shore while swimming in the water through a dark forest until they came to a twisted and evil looking castle. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Crow Witch lived as she looked up at it nervously.

"This way." both stoats said in unison as they point inside an opening.

Lucia gulped nervously and followed them inside. She was a bit terrified by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed the stoats in. What really freaked Lucia out was the garden of souls where the small animals looked at if they were telling Lucia this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back". Then a snake grabbed onto Lucia's tail, making her yelp. She struggled until she got herself loose and swam after the stoats until she came to a room.

"Come in. Come in, my child." A sinister female voice said. Lucia froze with shock and spun around to see Crow Witch and Ambrogio there.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." She scolded as she walked over to a mirror to put on make-up with Ambrogio following her. "One might question you're upbringing. Now then you're here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er…prince fellow." Said Ambrogio. "Not to blame you. He is quite the catch, isn't he?" Crow Witch said.

As she continued talking, she took all the items that Ambrogio had on a tray. She then used lipstick for her lips. "Well, angel-fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want…is to become a human yourself.

Lucia gasped upon hearing this. "Can you do it?" she asked with a light of hope inside her.

Crow Witch smirked and turned towards Lucia. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate creatures like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Lucia became a bit nervous as the evil crow began to sing.

Crow Witch: **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch**

Canbaluc and CunCun snickered earning a glare from Crow Witch, making them shut up.

**But you'll find that nowadays, I mended all my ways**

**Repented seen the light and made a switch**

**True? Yes.**

**And I fortunately now a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable lonely and depressed**

On her table, a hologram of a skinny fox and a fat girl fox appeared.

"Pathetic." Crow Witch thought as she continued singing.

Crow Witch: **Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get he girl**

**And do I help them?**

She snapped her fingers and the hologram fox was more fit and the female fox was more skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

**Yes indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Iago looking in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat came up. They then tiptoed though the garden.

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying "Spells, Crow Witch, Please!"**

**And I help them?**

**Yes I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rank them across the coals**

The holograms then turned into the holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Lucia gasp in horror.

**Yes I've had the odd complaints**

Crow Witch plucked one of those pink string things.

**But on the whole I've been a saint**

On "saint", Crow Witch then puts the pink string over her head, making her look like a nun.

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

After that, Crow Witch walks over to Daisy, putting a wing on the mermaid's shoulder. "Now here's the deal." she began to explain to Lucia as they walk over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that. 3 days. Now listen, this is important.'

As Crow Witch continued, a hologram of three suns based over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old prince to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you."

"Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." Ambrogio said as a hologram of a crown and a heart then shimmered.

Unknown to anyone, Iago, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat tiptoe into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"If he does kiss you before the third day, you'll remain human…permanently." Ambrogio said as a silhouette of a human girl running, making Lucia smile.

"But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid." Crow Witch said.

The hologram of the silhouetted girl of Lucia turned into a silhouette of Lucia in her mermaid form and the real Lucia frowned and the hologram faded.

"And…you belong…to me." Crow Witch said in a dark tone.

"No, Lucia!" Garfield yelled, but, without warning, Canbaluc and CunCun wrapped some ropes around him and the others.

"Have we got a deal?" Crow Witch asked Lucia.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my mentors or friends again." Lucia said, half to herself.

"That's right." Crow Witch agreed in fake shock. "But you'll have your boy." She chuckled fiendishly, "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it." She chuckled again and realized something.

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Crow Witch said. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Lucia started, but she got cut off by Crow Witch.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, a trifle." Crow Witch responded. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Lucia gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My voice?" she asked nervously.

"You got it, sweetcakes." Crow Witch replied. "No more talking, singing, zip." She then popped her lip after "zip".

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Lucia asked, but was cut off again.

"You'll have you looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Crow Witch responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her flank and began to sing again.

Crow Witch: **The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it.

**Yes, up there it's much preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

**And after all, dear, that is idle prattle for**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Lucia looked on.

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a lady who's withdrawn**

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**

Crow Witch then threw a tongue into the cauldron

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead**

**Make your choice**

As Crow Witch sang the next line, she made a vision of Kaito smiling appear before Lucia who smiled lovingly at the image.

**I'm a very busy woman**

**And I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your VOICE!**

As Crow Witch said that part, the vision of Kaito looked like he was saying it and the vision disappeared as Crow Witch jumped forward, scaring the daylight out of Lucia.

**Ya poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad**

**But true**

Crow Witch then put a hand on Lucia's shoulder and made a contract and quill appear.

**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**

**You've got to pay the toll**

**Take a gulp, take a breath**

**Go ahead and sign the scroll**

Lucia read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Crow witch, one voice. Signed X._"

**Ambrogio, Canbaluc, CunCun, now I've got her, boys**

**The boss is on roll**

**This-poor-**

A stern look came onto Lucia's face as she looked up.

**Un-**

Lucia grabbed the pen as Iago, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, and Tophat gasp in shock.

**Fortunate soul!**

Lucia then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed "Lucia" on the dotted line. When Lucia finished signing her own name, Crow Witch took the contract and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

Crow Witch: Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea

As Crow Witch chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Lucia who looked extremely nervous.

**Larynxes, glacydis ad max laryngitis**

**La voce to me!**

Then two huge green phantom like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right.

"Now…sing." Crow Witch ordered, darkly as she looked at Lucia with an insane look in her eyes and an evil grin.

Lucia nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!" Crow Witch exclaimed.

Then one phantom hand held Lucia who was still singing still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold glowing sphere out. It was Lucia's voice! Even though it was captured, Lucia's voice was still sang. She then clasped her hand over her throat as she looked on with shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Crow Witch as it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly.

Then Crow Witch began to laugh wickedly as she used her magic to trap Lucia while she was transforming. Her tail split in two and transformed into human legs. After the transformation was done, Lucia was now a 16-year-old human girl, brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. The power that had her trapped, disappeared and Lucia landed on the ground.

Her friends ran over to her and helped her. A portal appears and they run to it as Crow Witch continued laughing.

* * *

Then in the human world in an lake nearby, Kaito's hometown, Lucia came out of the portal, gasping for air. Soon enough the others came up too and they help Lucia walk to shore.


	8. Meeting Kaito

**Chapter 8: Meeting Kaito**

On a lake near the castle, Kaito was playing his flute (to the tune of Part of Your World) while Copper was watching Kaito play on the flute. The prince then stopped and sighed sadly as he stood up and Copper looked at Kaito.

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Kaito sighed as he went to Copper

"I looked everywhere, Copper. Where is she?"

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the shore, Lucia, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Nameless, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and Iago came up. They then got to the shore. Everyone besides Lucia was exhausted. Lucia who was sitting in the water woke up slowly and she touched where her tail would be, but instead she touched what felt like skin. The 16-year-old mermaid-human girl lifted her former tail and saw that she had human legs! She smiled knowing that she's a human.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" King Julien's voice called and Lucia looked up to King Julien coming towards her. When King Julien saw that Lucia was a human, he didn't notice it. He stopped to where Lucia was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at you! There's something different." He exclaimed and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dingle hopper, right?"

Lucia shook her head in response.

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Lucia said. "New accessories?"

Lucia shook her head in response again.

"No new accessories." King Julien said as he paced back and forth, not even noticing Lucia's human legs. "I gotta admit it. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard I'll-" King Julien got cut off by Iago.

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Iago shouted.

The lemur looked at Lucia's legs and gasped.

"She traded her voice to the Crow Witch and got legs." Iago explained.

"Lucia has been turned into a human." Holly explained as Lucia tried to stand up on her new legs.

"She has to make the prince fall in love with her." Moby also explained. "And he's gotta kiss her."

"Yeah. On the lips." Diva added.

As Lucia stood up, she lost her balance and her legs wobbled. "And, she's only got three days!" Iago exclaimed in despair as Lucia fell down and water splashed on the group.

"Just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN legs!" Iago exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What will her mentors say? I'm going to go back home right now and tell the princesses what I should have done in the first place." Before Iago could go to the portal, Lucia looked at him and began shaking her head.

"And don't shake your head at me, young lady!" Iago said to Lucia. He then explained something in a happy tone. "Hey, maybe there's still time. We can get that witch to give your voice back, then you can go home with all your normal mermaids in Equestria and just be…" He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Lucia looked like she was going to cry.

"Just be…" He then sighed sadly, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Iago then groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll try and help you find that prince."

Lucia then smiled and kissed Iago on the head. Iago then went on a rock.

"What a softie I'm turning to be." Iago said.

"Now, Lucia, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human, you gotta dress like one. Now let me see." King Julien said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out a white sheet and a rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito and Copper walked along the shore until Copper sniffed something. He then got excited and he began running towards it.

"Copper...wait...what" Kaito said, then he ran after the Pokemon.

"COPPER!" Kaito yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Lucia and the others were, Lucia was wearing the white sheet like a Jessica Rabbit type dress on her now and she was using the rope as a waistband. The group looks at Lucia proudly while King Julien wolf-whistled.

"Ya look great, Lucia, you look sensational." King Julian said.

Then they heard Copper's call. They all turned immediately around to see Copper coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way and began running over there.

"It's a dog!" King Julien yelled in panic. And with that the lemur hid behind the rock.

Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat yelped in panic and hid behind the rocks also.

Iago screamed and jumped into Lucia's dress pocket that was so big for a parrot/composer. Copper then ran towards Lucia until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. Then he licked her. That was when Kaito came around the corner.

"Copper." Kaito called. "What is it, boy?"

The sixteen-year-old boy then saw Lucia on the rocks.

"Oh." Kaito said, looking at Lucia who was a little freaked out and fixed her hair. "Are you okay? Don't worry about my dog. He's harmless and you'll get used to it. I'm Kaito Dōmoto, Are you familiar? Have we met?" Kaito asked smiling.

Lucia nodded with a smile and Kaito smiled at her. "I knew it. You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name? Kaito asked with a smile.

Lucia smiled and opened her mouth to respond "Lucia" was what she would've said, but nothing came out and the girl put her hand on her throat.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?" the teenage boy asked in concern. Lucia pointed to her own throat, nothing that she can tell.

"You can't talk?" Kaito asked.

Lucia shook her head sadly.

"Well, maybe it isn't you." Sasuke said sadly.

Copper sighed in frustration and Lucia did the same. Then she got a bright idea. She then tapped Kaito's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kaito asked. Then he turned towards Lucia who first gestured as if she was trying to sing.

"You're hurt?" The boy asked. "NO, that's not it. You need help!"

Then without warning, Lucia slipped off the rocks and Kaito caught her in his arms and supported her by standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful. Careful. Easy." Kaito said. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and Kaito looked over her outfit. "You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going. Let's go."

Lucia looked back at Garfield, Odie, Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat and waved to her with a smile while King Julien gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Later in a bathroom, Lucia played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A young female tan cat then entered the room. She had mid-length, wavy black hair, green eyes and was wearing a black suit and white shoes.

"Poor thing. Washed from a shipwreck, huh? No worry, I will have you better in no time." The cat known as Kitty Katswell said to Lucia. Kitty then picked up Lucia's "dress" and looked towards her, "I'll just get this washed for you."

* * *

Later, Lucia's ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water filled tub. Iago then poked his head out of the dress only to poke it back in as a washer named Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) washed it.

"Did you see that girl that came here with Kaito this afternoon?" Another washer named Amy Rose (Sonic franchise) asked. "I mean, you girls must have heard about her."

"Well I heard…," Amy said as Kangaroo washed the dress. Under the water, Iago made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He then was taken out of the water and then he burped as Kangaroo unaware of the parrot/composer. "Then again, I don't remember."

"Amy's right. The girl was washed up onto shore and in rags. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Kangaroo added as she took the dress and hung it on a cloth "Not my idea of a princess. If Kaito's looking for a girl, I know some that are available ones right here."

As she said the last part, Iago unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket and jumped into a window.

Then Iago looked around himself and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish, being cooked, fried, etc. What shocked him was a plate filled with dead birds. This shocked him so much that Iago fainted.


	9. Kitchen Mischief

**Chapter 9: Kitchen Mischief**

Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman sat at the table as Kaito looked out the window at the lake.

"Oh, master Kaito. Be reasonable." Mr. Herriman said. "Nice young ladies don't ran around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean, and just flutter of into oblivion."

"I'm telling you Herriman, she was real." Kaito replied, looking at Herriman, "I'm gonna find that girl. " He looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."

"Now come on, dear. Don't be shy." Kitty's voice said as she and Lucia, who was now wearing a cute sleeveless pink dress with a gold sash around waist, a pink seashell attached to her hair, pink platform dress shoes with a ribbon on top of them entered. Kaito was astonished by Lucia's looks.

"Oh, master Kaito, isn't she a vision?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"You look beautiful." Kaito said, looking at Lucia.

"Come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Mr. Herriman said, pulling Lucia's chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork and picked it up and started combing her hair with it. "There we go, quite comfy? Uh. It's-It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, huh, master Kaito?"

"Yep." Kaito smiled. But then he, Mr. Herriman and Kitty look at Lucia strangely while she was combing her hair with the fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down.

As Mr. Herriman sat down, he began to smoke a pipe. Lucia saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if she was asking to see it. Mr. Herriman looked at Lucia and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe.

"Oh you wanna see this?" Mr. Herriman asked. "I bought it 8 years ago and I-" He got cut off when Lucia blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mr. Herriman's face was covered in what looked like soot. Kaito and Kitty burst out laughing and stopped for a second.

"Sorry, Herriman." Kaito said, clearing his throat.

"Why, Kaito. That's the first time I seen you smile in weeks." Kitty stated.

"Very amusing." Mr. Herriman said, ironically as he cleaned his own face. "What's for dinner, Ms. Katswell?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it." Kitty replied. "The chef's making his specialty, fried birds."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Iago woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around to see a man with a chef suit and a chef's hat on his head. He was Chef Crocker, the kitchen chef. His humming started to become singing now.

Crocker: **Nouvelle cuisine**

**Les Chame Elyeses**

**Maurice Chevalier**

He cleared his throat

**Les poissions**

**Les poissions**

**How I love les poissions**

**Love to chop**

On the next three chops, Iago cringed.

**And serve little fish**

**First I cut off their heads**

**And I pull out their bones**

**Ah, mais oui**

**Ca, c'est toujours delish**

Iago looked like he wanted to throw up.

**Les poissions**

**Les poissions**

**Hee, hee, hee!**

**Hah hah hah!**

**With the cleaver I slice them in two**

Iago then went face to face with half of a dead fish. Iago made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.

**I pull out what's inside**

**And I serve it up fried**

**God, I love little fishes**

**Don't you?**

After he hid under a lettuce leaf, he moved to see more.

**Here's something for tempting the palate**

Iago continued moving while he's under the leaf.

**Prepared in the classic technique**

**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**

On "pound", Crocker pounded the fish with a mallet while Iago gets sent up in the air.

**Then you slash through the skin**

**Give the belly a slice**

On "slash," "belly," and "slice", Iago cringed even harder as he hides in his lettuce leaf.

**Then you rub some salt in**

**Cause that makes it taste nice**

Crocker walked over to the other side of the counter, picked up the lettuce leaf and found Iago underneath it.

**Oh man, I have missed one**

He then picked up Iago.

**Sacre bleu!**

**What is this?**

**How on earth could I have miss**

**Such a tiny little succulent bird**

**Quel donmage**

**What a loss**

**Here we go in the sauce**

He tossed Iago into a bowl of sauce.

**Now some flour, I think**

**Just a dab**

He tossed a dab of flour on Iago, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.

**Now I stuff you with bread**

He stuffed Iago with some bread

**It won't hurt cause you're dead**

**And you're certainly lucky you are**

On "are", he spat out the bread.

**Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot**

**Tootle loo, mon poission**

**Au revoir**

He tossed Iago into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and flipped back onto the counter and Crocker picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork.

"What is this?" he wondered. Then Mushu bit Crocker's nose really hard, he yelled out and he began to chase him around the room.

Iago jumped away from him just as Crocker landed his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around saying, "Ow!" seven times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Iago who hid under a counter. Crocker went over there, ready to slice and dice. Iago then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Crocker's head. The bowl broke and Crocker was now mad, he took his cleaver and sliced the counter, but noticed that Mushu was gone and noticed that he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Iago hid in the shelves just as Crocker jumped, crashing into the shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucia, Kaito, Mr. Herriman and Kitty could hear the huge crash from inside the dinning room.

"Uh-I think I better go see what Crocker is up to." Kitty said, before she ran off.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Crocker searched frantically for Iago.

"Come out, you scrawny bird and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Crocker shouted.

"CROCKER!" Kitty yelled and Crocker immediately spun around to see Kitty in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated it when Kitty loses her temper and takes it out on him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled in her enraged voice.

"I-uh-It's just-" Crocker stammered and replied, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry, Kitty." Then he did a toothy grin in a nervous way.

Kitty scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dinning room.

* * *

Back in the dinning room, Mr. Herriman said, "You know, master Kaito, perhaps our guest might enjoy seeing some sights around the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, Herriman, what was that?" Kaito asked turning towards Mr. Herriman and Kitty came back and put everyone's plates which were now each in front of everywhere. He didn't seem to be listening.

"You can't spend all your time moping around, you need to get out. Do something." Mr. Herriman said and lifted his plate cover to reveal Iago, "Get your mind off-" Kaito cut him off.

"Easy, Herriman, easy. I get it." Kaito replied as he and Mr. Herriman did not notice Lucia lifting her plate cover and signaling Iago to hide there and Iago rolled like a rolling ping across unnoticed as Kaito continued. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."

Iago successfully made it underneath Lucia's plate cover. Lucia put the cover back over here plate immediately and leaned on it as Kaito turned towards her and asked, "Well, whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Lucia nodded.

"Good. Let's eat before this birds rolls off my plate." Mr. Herriman said as he used his fork to eat some of his salmon only to find his plate empty.

* * *

Later that night, Lucia, who was wearing a purple nightgown with no sleeves watched from the balcony of her bedroom, Kaito was playing with Copper.

"Come here, boy." Kaito said as he played with his dog. He looked up at Lucia and waved to her. Lucia, who blushed, waved back and went back inside her bedroom.

Inside Lucia's room, Lucia got into a big bed while Iago was talking to her.

"This is the worst day of my life." Iago said, angry as he brushed the lettuce out of his feathers. Lucia pats Iago on the head. Iago then turned towards Lucia and said, "I hope you're happy. Now we got to make a plan to get that kid to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this." Iago said as he demonstrated, batting his eyes and then he puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker your lips like this."

Then he looked to see Lucia who was now asleep.

Iago smiled as he got into bed next to Lucia.

"You are hopeless, Daisy. You know that. Completely hopeless." Mushu said with a yawn.

And with that, Daisy and Mushu fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Luna had a worried look on her face as she and Celestia paced back and forth. Then Mayor Mare came up to them.

"Any sign of them?" Luna asked turning towards her.

Mayor Mare shook her head sadly and said, "No, your highness. We've searched everywhere. We haven't found a trace of Lucia or Iago."

"Keep looking, leave no grass unturned, no playground unexplored. Let no one in Equestria sleep until she's safe at home." Celestia replied.

"Yes Princess Celestia." Mayor Mare said as she bowed to her and ran off.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Luna said sadly to herself.

"Don't blame yourself sister, is what have we done?" Celestia said.


	10. Kiss the Girl

**Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl**

The next day, Kaito and Lucia took a tour in the kingdom in a horse carriage. Luciawas wearing a dress, which had a blue top, a red skirt, blue shoes and has a flower on her hair. What baffled Kaito the most was when Lucia leaned over the side of the carriage and she was looking at the view from underneath the carriage, a fact that chuckled Kaito. As the carriage passed by on the bridge, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat came out of the portal and called up to it.

"Hey, Iago! Has he kissed her yet?" Tophat asked.

Then Iago poked his body out of his hiding place and spoke to them, "Not yet," he replied as Garfield, Odie, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat groaned.

* * *

Later in the plaza, Lucia looked on at everything with as mile as Kaito stood next to her. She then looked to see a puppet show and she ran over to the booth and pulled the puppet off the hand, "Oops! Sorry." Lucia thought.

A little later, Kaito and Lucia danced in the plaza as they smiled. Then a minute later, Kaito and Lucia were riding off to the countryside underneath an archway as King Julien came up to the edge of the bridge and called down to the others.

"Hey, guys, any kissing?" he called.

Nameless shook his head sadly.

"They better hurry." King Julien said, in frustration.

* * *

Later as Kaito and Lucia rode along the countryside in the carriage. Lucia made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.

"I don't see why not." Kaito thought.

The two then switched places and Lucia was in the driver's seat while Kaito was in the passenger seat. But when Lucia drove the carriage, she drove like a maniac. Kaito then saw that there was a cliff in front of the carriage. The horses began to jump on the cliff really high. Then after the horses' jumped, the carriage was back on the ground. Lucia drove more calmly making Kaito more calm with a sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Lucia and Kaito sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Garfield, Odie, Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and King Julien tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over, Julien. I can't see." Diva said, trying to look over King Julien.

"Nothing! One day left! Wait a minute! This calls for a little romantic situation. Stand back!" King Julien runs to a tree branch.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Garfield said in panic. He turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

"Why?" Tophat asked

Then King Julien started singing terribly making everybody cringe.

"THAT'S why." Garfield said and the other said, covering their own ears.

In the boat, as Kaito rowed, he heard the lemur's horrible singing and cringed. "Boy, That guy better get a new job." he said to Lucia, who nodded as she cringed.

She looked up at King Julien who gave her the "OK." hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration. "_Yeah. This will surly improve my chances of kissing Kaito a million percent_." Lucia thought in frustration.

Iago jumped into the water, "Oh man! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Iago complained as he came out of the water and looked at the other creatures with a smile. "First we got to create the mood. Percussion." Iago said as monkeys (Disney; The Jungle Book) used turtles the drums.

"Strings." Iago said and birds began to play various string instruments.

Iago then went to wind pipe plants. "Winds!" He then sat on a cattail and got himself ready as he bowed. "Words"

Iago: **There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

He leaned towards Kaito who looked at Lucia in confusion as he continued. Lucia then looked at Iago and silently gasped.

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wannna kiss the girl**

Iago hid and Kaito turned to look behind himself.

"Did you hear something?" Kaito asked.

Lucia just shrugged as Iago, Garfield, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat sing.

Iago, Garfield, Moby, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat: **Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

Kaito and Lucia then looked at each other with a smile

**Possible she wants you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take the word**

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Kaito and Lucia leaned towards each other face to face. The young teenage girl moved in for the kiss, but Kaito leaned back as he rowed. Lucia then sighed in annoyance.

**Not a single word**

**Come on and kiss the girl**

Iago then turned towards Sgt. Keroro and the rest of the Armpit platoon, except Corporal Giroro who was polishing his gun (Sgt. Frog), with a smile.

"Sing with me, now." Iago said and they all, except Giroro began to sing.

All (besides Kaito and Lucia): **Sha la, la, la, la, la**

**My, oh, my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gotta kiss the girl**

Lucia felt pretty frustrated right now. You can tell in her features as well.

**Sha, la, la, la, la**

**Ain't it sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl?**

"You now I feel real bad about not knowing your name." Kaito said to Lucia. "Hmm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Zenet?"

Lucia shook her head, making a look that said, "Ew! No!"

"Okay, no." Kaito said. "How about Mimi?"

Lucia shook her head again in disgust.

"Nadine?"

Iago leaned towards Kaito and whispered, "Lucia. Her name is Lucia." he finished before hiding again.

"Lucia? -" Kaito wondered aloud. Then Luciasmiled and nodded.

"Lucia?" Kaito asked Lucia in excitement, smiling. She nodded again.

"That's kinda pretty." Kaito said with a smile. "Okay, Lucia."

Iago began to sing again as two Swomee Swans opened the drapes to the lagoon and Kaito and Lucia's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

Iago: **Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

Then Iago rose out of the water, unnoticed by Kaito and Lucia while some Humming Fishes jumped over him while humming.

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word and she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

The others the joined in again.

All (beside Lucia and Kaito): **Sha, la, la, la, la**

**Don't be scared**

**You got the mood prepared**

Then fireflies flew through, putting on some lights.

**Go on and kissed the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it now**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la**

**Float along**

**Listen to this song**

At this point, three Barbaloots were dancing when King Julien came down in front of them singing terribly. Then they all clamped King Julien's mouth, causing him to shut up. A fat Barbaloot named Lou was about to sing when one of the Barbaloots put a Truffula fruit in his mouth to shut him up too.

**The song says "Kiss the Girl"**

Then a bunch of Humming Fishes and Pio swam around the boat as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales.

**Sha la, la, la, la**

**The music plays**

**Do what the music says**

**You gotta kiss the girl**

**You've gotta kiss the girl**

As Kaito and Lucia looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

**You gotta kiss the girl**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Iago was looking on as he held King Julien by the throat and shook him like a nanny as Iago shouted, "GO ON!"

**Go on and kiss the girl**

When Kaito and Lucia were about to kiss, the boat tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Iago groaned in frustration as the others ran off.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Kaito asked as he and Lucia stood up.

Unknowing to them, Canbaluc and CunCun high-fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Crow Witch and Ambrogio watched Kaito and Lucia standing up in the water from the crystal ball. Crow Witch then smiled as she spoke, "Nice work. That was a close one." her smile then turned into a scowl. "Too close! That good for nothing brat! She's better than I expected!"

Ambrogio followed her as she was frustrated. "Madame, at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset by sure!"

Crow Witch then flies to her cabinet of potion ingredients

She slams several ingredients out of the cabinet violently, pulling out a butterfly in a glass sphere and two bottles with her magic. "No matter Ambrogio, it's time Crow Witch took matters into her OWN feathers!"

Crow Witch slams the bottles and butterfly sphere into her cauldron.

"Celestia and Luna's student will be mine! And then I'll make them writhe. I'll see them wiggle like worms on a hook!"

She then laughed evilly as she transformed into a human girl and her voice changed.

* * *

Later that evening, Kaito played his flute as he stood on a balcony overlooking the sea. Mr. Herriman, who had looked on from behind a pillar for two minutes, approached him after the 16-year-old teenage boy had stopped playing with a sad sigh.

"Master Kaito," Mr. Herriman said. "If I say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." Mr. Herriman said as he left.

Kaito thought about this for a minute and looked up at Lucia who stood in her bedroom as she brushed her hair and went to bed. Kaito then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked at his flute and then he threw it into the lake. He then looked back at Lucia's bedroom window.

_"Maybe, Herriman's right. Maybe I could talk to Lucia,"_ Kaito thought. _"She's beautiful."_

He then began to walk off to go see Lucia, but then he heard a voice singing. Sasuke looked around for the source of the voice. He then looked down at the shore and saw a 15-year-old girl walking along the shore as she sang. She had long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back. She had green eyes, purple lipstick, black one-shouldered tank top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm and was wearing leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. She was also wearing a seashell necklace.

_"Who is she? That voice is so familiar, but I love Lucia more."_ Sasuke wondered in thought.

Then the girl's singing voice caused Kaito to become hypnotized and there were swirls in his eyes (like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened. The boy had fallen under the girl's spell.


	11. Stop the Wedding

**Chapter 11: Stop the Wedding**

The next day, Lucia and Iago were asleep in the bedroom. At the same time, King Julien ran into the room.

"Lucia! Lucia! Wake up! Wake up!" King Julien shouted happily. "I've just heard the news!"

And with that, Lucia and Iago woke up. Just then, King Julien shook the former mermaid's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" The lemur congratulated happily.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Iago asked with a groan.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" King Julien answered. Iago and Lucia had confused looks.

"You know, he's getting married." King Julien said with a smile.

Then King Julien came over to Iago and gave him a noogie. "You little parrot! I just came to wish you good luck. Catch you later. I wouldn't miss it!" King Julien then ran out the window.

Lucia looked confused and then smiled in extremely excited way. She went over to Iago and hugged him and ran out of her bedroom happily.

"Wait for me!" Iago called, beginning to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucia reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the girl came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer and shock met her eyes. Down there was Kaito, Mr. Herriman and the girl from the other night. At the same time, Iago came up next to her and looked to see the three.

"Well, master Kaito, I guess I was mistaken." Mr. Herriman said to Kaito (who was still in his trance.) "I guess this mystery woman of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations Ms …uh," Mr. Herriman said, tried to remember the name.

"Ember McLain." The girl known Ember McLain said.

"Yes." Mr. Herriman said, remembering.

Kaito nodded, "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Lucia's eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped. Then she mouthed, "NO!"

"What? Now? These things take time and…" Mr. Herriman began before Kaito interrupted.

"This afternoon, Herriman. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The teenage boy answered.

"Very well, master Kaito. As you wish." Mr. Herriman said to Kaito with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Lucia was now upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with Iago following her. Only Ember saw them leaving. The teal haired girl then looked the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

* * *

Later, Lucia arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Garfield, Odie, Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, Tophat, and Iago were there as well. The blond haired girl then sat down, starting to cry. Nameless approached her and held up a signboard that had a flower on it before he took the flower off the signboard. Lucia looked at Nameless as he gave her the flower and she gave him a sad smile.

The others then shed themselves tears of sadness.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Julien was rowing in his boat and humming the wedding march until he saw the wedding ship and looked at the window, hearing at Lucia's voice, then he saw to his surprise, he saw not Lucia, but instead Ember. Then Ember was singing.

Ember: **What a lovely little bride, I'll make**

**My dear, I look divine**

**Things are working out, according to my ultimate design**

With an evil smirk, Ember took a hairpin out of her own hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into he mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to King Julien's shock. The lemur gulped a nervous gulp and shuddered as Ember continued.

Soon I'll have that little mermaid

**And Equestria will be mine!**

As Ember laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. King Julien looked shocked to see Crow Witch in Ember's reflection. "THE CROW WITCH?" King Julien exclaimed in shock, "Oh no! She's gonna…I gotta!" King Julien stammered. He then ran at the window, only to ram in it.

Then King Julien rowed his boat to the dock where Lucia and the others were. "LUCIA! LUCIA! Lucia! I was rowing. -Of course, I was rowing-an-I saw Ember was watching a mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!" King Julien exclaimed then grabbed Iago by the tail and looked at him in the eyes, "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE CROW WITCH IN DISGUISE!" The lemur shouted shaking Iago like a British nanny before letting the parrot/conductor go.

Upon hearing "Crow Witch", Lucia looked shocked. "Are you sure about this?" Iago asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" King Julien asked. "I mean when it's important?"

"What are we gonna do?" Pio asked worried.

Lucia stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well, "Before the sun sets on the third day…" Crow Witch's voice said in a haunting way.

With a determined look, Lucia jumped into the water. She realized however that she couldn't swim. Iago then spotted a pile of barrels and snapped the rope holding them free with his beak. The barrels then fell into the water and Lucia grabbed onto one and held out a rope it was attached to.

"Lucia, grab onto that." Iago said, "Guys, get Lucia to that boat as fast as your legs can carry you."

"We'll try!" Garfield, Odie Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat nodded as they started swimming with Lucia on the barrel. They pulled the rope as they swam towards the boat as fast as they could.

"I gotta get to the princesses. They must know about this." Iago said.

"What about me?" King Julien asked eagerly.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Iago ordered King Julien. And with that, he went to the portal to Equestria.

"Stall the wedding." King Julien repeated. "What an I-That's it!" King Julien exclaimed getting an idea. Then he called out all the animals and said, "We've got an emergency here!" And with that, King Julien and the other animals flew/swam to the ship as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Kaito (who was still in a trance) and Ember/Crow Witch walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Copper was growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked him in the face. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Ember/Crow Witch and Kaito continued down the aisle. The priest, Gazpacho (Chowder) was talking on the phone as he said," I gotta go, mother. The couple is almost here and the look on the prince's face is giving me the creeps." After hanging up, he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved.." Gazpacho began.

* * *

A mile later from the ship, Garfield, Odie Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat were still swimming towards the ship with Lucia holding onto the barrel. "Don't worry, Lucia. We're gonna make it." Moby said.

"Yeah! We're almost there!" Garfield said.

* * *

Back at the wedding ship, Ember/Crow Witch smiled evilly watching the sun setting Gazpacho continued.

"Now, do you Kaito Dômoto take Ember McLain to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Gazpacho asked.

"I do." Kaito said, still in his trance.

"And do you…"

"CHARGE!" A voice shouted at the same time.

Ember/Crow Witch and everyone turned as King Julien and the animals caused mayhem.

Swomee Swans threw water on Ember/Crow Witch and a lobster pinched her hair, making the disguised villain scream. And a starfish went on Ember/Crow Witch's mouth, shutting her up.

Gazpacho was still reading the book and didn't know what was going on. "Then by the power-." He said before looking up. Confused, he asked, "Is this part of the wedding? Can I go home now?"

Ember/Crow Witch s got the starfish off her mouth and looked really angry. "Get away from me!"

But the disguised villain was being bounced like a ball by the Barbaloots and then was flying into the wedding cake.

During that crazy time, Lucia got onto the deck in the nick of time. Ember/Crow Witch now a total mess stood up really furious and at the same time, Humming Fishes came to her and spat water at her while Lou was eating some of the cake.

King Julien then blew a raspberry in Ember/Crow Witch's face.

"Why you little-" Ember/Crow Witch growled angrily as she grabbed King Julien by the neck and strangled him.

Copper ran to Ember/Crow Witch who is still strangling the lemur. The dog then bit the disguised villain in the butt, making her scream. As this happened, King Julien accidentally took the necklace off her, and tossed it up in the air. Then the necklace shatters on the floor in front of Lucia. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Lucia, singing. Kaito came out of his trance, just as everyone looked at Lucia, especially Ember/Crow Witch who looked furious at her. Then the sphere went into Lucia's throat as she finished singing.

"Lucia?" Kaito wondered quietly.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed happily as Copper licked her happily. Lucia petted him in response.

"You can talk? You're the one!" Kaito said happily as he ran up to Lucia and hugged her.

"Kaito! Get away from her!" Ember/Crow Witch yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widen.

"It was you all the time." Kaito said happily.

"Oh, Kaito, I wanted so much to tell you." Lucia said happily. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Kaito, NO!" Ember/Crow Witch shouted.

At the same time, the sun set and Lucia felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of Kaito's arms. He looked down at Lucia's legs to see a tail instead.

"Lucia! You're a mermaid?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Lucia answered sadly.

"You're too LATE!" Ember/Crow Witch said evilly. "You're too LATE!" and on "late" she shoots lightning upward to the sky from her fingers. Then Ember transformed back into Crow Witch making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

The evil Crow Witch then grabbed Lucia and looked at Kaito, who was still shocked, "So long, lover boy." Crow Witch said evilly as she and Lucia jumped to the portal to Equestria. Garfield, Odie Moby, Nameless, Holly, Diva, Pio, and Tophat ran and jumped to the portal too.

"Lucia!" Kaito shouted in shock.


	12. The attack of Crow Witch

**Chapter 12: The attack of Crow Witch**

Later, Crow Witch came out of the portal in Equestria, holding mermaid Lucia. Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun were there to greet her.

Narrisa then looked at the blond haired mer-princess with an evil smirk. "Poor little princess," Crow Witch said in sarcastic sympathy. "Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. I'm after much bigger-"

"Crow Witch, stop!" a familiar voice ordered angrily.

Crow Witch turned and saw Princess Celestia and Luna right in front of her, pointing their horns in her face. Iago and Lucia's friends were right there next to them with looks of determination. Despite being confronted, however, Crow Witch wasn't the least bit shocked.

"Why, Princess Celestia and Luna." Crow Witch said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"Let our student go!" Luna ordered angrily.

Crow Witch just laughed. " Not a chance you two! She's mine now! You see, we made a deal!" upon saying that, Crow Witch pulled out the same contract that Lucia signed on the day she became a human.

"A deal you cheated on!" Diva replied angrily as Odie nodded in agreement.

"Princess Celestia and Luna, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Lucia cried as Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun kept a hold of her.

The two sisters glared at the contract and aimed their horns at it. They then fired a laser at it, but the contract didn't break.

Crow Witch laughed and said, "You see, the contract's unbreakable, magic-proof, etc. even for you two, of course I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The student of the rulers of Equestria is a precious committee." Crow Witch said.

At that moment, the contract turned into a sphere of light. It went towards Lucia and it trapped her in a swirling vortex and she gasped as she went down and just then to the good guys' shock, Lucia slowly started turning into a mouse!

"But…I'm willing to exchange for someone even better." Crow Witch smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, Kaito was in a rowboat and paddling it to find Lucia. Mr. Herriman was watching him from the railing of the wedding boat watching him row off. He then called out to him from the boat. "Master Kaito, what are you doing?"

"Herriman, I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again!" Kaito called out in reply while rowing to find Lucia.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Lucia was just almost to her fate. Crow Witch was holding the contract in front of herself to Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Crow Witch asked with a smirk.

With that sad look on their faces, Princess Celestia and Luna nodded. They aimed their horns, and closed their eyes. As that happened, a green laser fired form their horns and at the contract. In an instant the words "Lucia Nanami," changed to "Princess Celestia and Luna."'

"Ha! It's done then!" the Crow Witch exclaimed.

Suddenly, Lucia reverted back to her original self. Then to everyone's shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Princess Celestia and Luna and they began to turn into mice.

"NO!" Lucia cried in horror as Crow Witch laughed evilly.

After a while, the swirl faded and what stood in Princess Celestia and Luna's place were two mice. One white and one black. Celestia's crown lay at their feet.

"Your majesties." Iago groaned.

"Princess Celestia and Luna." Lucia said, shocked and confused.

"At last…it's mine!" Crow Witch exclaimed in delight. She then put on Celestia's crown and began to chuckle fiendishly as the crown began to glow.

Lucia looked sadly at her teachers and at Crow Witch with eyes of rage. "You, you monster!" Lucia yelled angrily as she swam at Crow Witch.

All that happened to Lucia was that she got tossed at a rock. "Don't mess with me, you little brat!" Crow Witch yelled and on "brat", she glared at Lucia. "Contract or no contract, I can still blast-"

Suddenly a red blur swam really fast by Crow Witch, scratching her on the arm and drawing a bit of red blood. "Aah!" the queen/ Crow Witch yelled, clutched her wing until it stopped bleeding and became a scar.

Crow Witch turned around to see Kaito.

"You little brat!" Crow Witch growled angrily.

"Kaito, look out!" Lucia cried out.

"After him!" Crow Witch ordered to Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun.

Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun trap Kaito in their coils. The gang ran up to the bad guys and Iago, Moby, Garfield, Holly, and Odie bit Ambrogio and Canbaluc while Pio, Diva, Nameless, and Tophat whacked CunCun's head, causing the vulture and stoats let go of Kaito.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Crow Witch said evilly to Lucia while aiming her magic at Kaito.

Lucia gasped in horror. Then all of a sudden, the mermaid swam right up to the Crow Witch and pulled her cape, making Crow Witch scream in pain. This also caused her to miss and it hit Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun. And Ambrogio, Canbaluc, and CunCun were dead. Crow Witch, who recovered from her cape pulled, gasped at the damage.

"Babies!" Crow Witch cried as she looked over the damage. "My poor servants."

Crow Witch then glared angrily at Kaito and Lucia with evil eyes while growling in anger. The two lovers then head for the portal as fast as their legs/fins could carry them. As Crow Witch snarled angrily, she became enlarged in a cloud of smoke while Lucia's friends looked on in fright.

* * *

In the human world, Kaito and Lucia swam up to each other and embraced.

"Kaito, you gotta get out of here!" Lucia said to her love.

"No! I won't leave you!" Kaito protested.

Suddenly, the water underneath them began to glow and bubble. Then something emerged from the water and rose off knocking Lucia and Kaito back. The two then looked up in horror to see the shape before them was none other than Crow Witch, who was the size of King Kong.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Crow Witch yelled.

"Look out!" Kaito said as he Lucia got out of the way of Crow Witch's wing.

"Now I am the ruler of all Equestria!" Crow Witch yelled in triumph. "The waves will obey to my whims!" Crow Witch waved her arms around, stirring up a violent storm.

As the waves got stronger, Kaito got separated from Lucia. "KAITO!" the mermaid cried.

The 16-year old boy screamed as he got tumbled into the waves. Lucia saw this and looked horrified as she looked up at Crow Witch with the same look.

"The sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" Crow Witch shouted, blasting her magic into the water and stirred the water around making a whirlpool.

The whirlpool was so strong that it causing many shipwrecks from underwater to be brought up to the surface. When a shipwreck nearby hit Lucia, she swam over to a nearby rock and held onto it for life. At that moment, Kaito resurfaced just a shipwrecked version of a pirate ship and went underwater.

"Kaito." Lucia muttered sadly as she looked on in horror.

Underwater, Kaito noticed a rope and he swam up to the side of the ship. The 16-year old boy, then grabbed the rope to hold on . Soon enough, he reached the top of the deck, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Crow witch turned toward Lucia who is still holding onto the rock. The Crow Witch blasted the rock, destroying it. This also caused Lucia to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool below screaming. The mermaid looked up from the sandy dry bottom of the whirlpool. Above the whirlpool was Crow Witch who was grinning wickedly. The Crow Witch/queen then aimed her magic at Lucia and fired blast after blast at the mermaid. As Lucia dodged every blast, she cried out.

* * *

Back on the ship, Kaito finished tying a sword to the mast. He then rushed to the steering wheel and steered in Crow Witch's direction. Crow Witch was not paying any attention to see the pirate ship coming her way as she summoned her magic.

"So much for true love!" Crow Witch shouted triumphantly as she got ready to blast her magic at Lucia.

Crow Witch turned and saw the ship coming her way. Her eyes widen in horror.

Then the sword on the mast killed her by hitting in the stomach. Crow Witch screamed in pain. The electricity and power began to overflow her. As Crow witch let out one last scream, she collapsed and the impact knocked Kaito off the ship. Kaito walked up onto the shore, exhausted, and his clothes tattered. He then collapses unconscious.

With Crow Witch now destroyed, everything was back to normal. The animals and mermaids in Equestria changed back from their small animal forms in Crow Witch's lair. Also at the same time, Princess Celestia and Luna turned back to normal too and Princess Celestia regained her crown. They smiled, knowing things were truly back to normal.


	13. Lucia's Part of Kaito's World Now

Here's the last chapter. So read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Lucia's Part of Kaito's World Now

The next morning, Lucia was looking sadly towards the unconscious Kaito from a rock about two yards away from the shore. Princess Celestia, Luna and Iago looked on at this as well.

Princess Celestia and Luna looked down at Iago, who looked up at the princesses in response. Princess Celestia then looked back at Lucia as she spoke. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Iago?" Princess Celestia asked.

"You know, as I always say," Iago said, "Children have got to be free to leave their own lives."

The two sisters looked at him like was crazy and Luna spoke. "You always say that." Iago blushed and chuckled.

Princess Celestia and Luna sighed with a sad look on their face as they looked in Lucia's direction. The princesses knew that they couldn't keep their daughter in Equestria forever. They knew that Lucia should follow her heart no matter what. With a sad sigh, Princess Celestia spoke, "I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that, your majesty." Iago asked as he looked at them.

"How much we're going to miss her." Luna replied.

With that, Princess Celestia and Luna placed their horns on the water flatly while pointing it in Lucia's direction. At the same time, magic came through the ripples of the water from Princess Celestia and Luna's horns went towards Lucia and soon touched her. All of a sudden, the mermaid's tail began to glow, catching her attention. When Lucia looked down at her glowing tail, her surprised look quickly went into a smile of excitement. She then looked Iago who smiled with Princess Celestia and Luna.

Upon waking up, Kaito woke up and shook his head. And then, he saw Lucia coming out of the water once again a human and wearing a sparkling pink sundress.

An smile came onto Kaito's face upon seeing his true love. He began walking in her direction, but suddenly began running towards her. Soon the two lovers came up to each other, and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Kaito and Lucia then looked at each other passionly and then kissed.

* * *

The following day, wedding bells rang. The reason: Kaito and Lucia were getting married. Just as the two were kissing, Copper popped out of nowhere and licked the two on each cheek and Kaito and Lucia laughed happily.

The crowd cheered as Copper got onto the floor and the prince petted his dog on the head. Everyone was super happy for this marriage, even Kitty who started to wipe her tears on Herriman's tie.

From the side of the ship all the people from Equestria, including Lucia's friends cheered at this wedding. Even Princess Celestia and Luna's students were there as they waved at the now human princess.

As the whole celebration goes on, Lucia shook her friend's hands and hugged Nameless after he gave her a beautiful rose. King Julien winked at her with a smile.

Iago was sitting on the table next the wedding cake with tear-filled eyes until he saw Crocker coming. "Uh-oh." Iago said, then he jumped off the table that he was sitting on before Crocker accidentally sliced the cake in half.

The chef kept on chasing the parrot/composer around until he saw a rope. Iago then cut the rope and a mast came flying down on Crocker. Soon the mast hit the chef in the head, making Crocker see stars and fall over unconscious. Laughing happily, Jack jumped over the side of the ship and into the water while laughing happily.

"Ha, ha! Yes!" Iago said happily as Lucia's friends came up to him and the parrot/conductor bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

At that moment, Lucia came up to the ship's side railing. Princess Celestia and Luna then came up to the side of the ship as they were flying to Lucia's level to them, then they hugged Lucia happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing.

"I love you, Princess Celestia and Luna." Lucia whispered to her teachers. Then the chorus began to sing one last time.

Chorus: **Now we can walk**

**Now we can run**

Once they let go of each other, the former mermaid looked up at her teachers with a smile. Princess Celestia and Luna then looked over Lucia's shoulder as she looked in that direction as well to see Kaito standing there with a smile and he bowed.

**Now we can stay all day in the sun**

The princesses then flew away down to water as Lucia blew a kiss to them. Then Kaito came up to his new wife as the 16-year old boy sang too as he wrapped his arm around Lucia's arm.

Kaito: **Just you and me**

Lucia smiled as she sang too as the whole crew walk up to the newlyweds.

Lucia: **And I could be**

Lucia and Kaito wave goodbye to the all the people from Equestria as they smile.

Lucia and Kaito: **Part of your world**

With a both a smile and a wave of their horns, Princess Celestia and Luna magically made a rainbow appear. As the wedding ship departed, all the animals, ponies, and merpeople waved goodbye to the humans while some dove underwater and others look on lovingly as Princess Celestia and Luna looked at Lucia's land and Equestria friends with smiles. Then Kaito and Lucia kissed again and as in fairy tales, Disney films, and parodies alike, our newlyweds, friends and family lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
